The Confession of Dr James Wilson MD
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: An unusually slow week at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital had resulted in strange behaviour from the rugged Doctor Gregory House


_**House M.D.**_

_**The Confession of Doctor James Wilson**_

_Dr. Eric Foreman's Office… Present Day._

An unusually slow week at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital had resulted in strange behaviour from the rugged Doctor Gregory House, although everyone in the hospital had in some way excepted his unconventional, misanthropic and self-destructive attitude, they could never have imagined how this week would have panned out.

"… And I swear this time he's gone off the rails, I mean have you seen him lately Wilson? The guy's just nuts!"

A slow smile crept over the face of the head of the Department of Oncology as he looked up at the Dean of Medicine Dr. Eric Foreman and laughed slightly.

"No Foreman, he's not nuts… he's just having a little reaction too what he's taking… Allow me to explain"

Slowly Foreman waved his left hand as a sign for him to begin his tale as he sat back in his chair and listened too his old friend and subordinate.

"Well it all began a little over a week ago, House was his usual grumpy and annoying self as he was pulling Clinic hours. I was busy running over some Medical histories on a patient when he came bursting into my office and ripped the file out of my hands…."

'_A little over a week ago…'_

Deeply involved in the Medical files Wilson sighed at the lack of progress in his patient although sometimes he wished he could have a practice like his old friend and tormentor Gregory House, it was always something that grated on him, although House was a brilliant Diagnostician it appeared too anyone who wasn't watching him as if he had only taken one Patient a week. With a smile he sat back in his chair as the same thought ran threw his mind over and over _'Perhaps someone should make a TV show based on him, that would be funny too see. But who would play me? Maybe some one like Ethan Hawke? Although for House it would have to be some annoying actor' _Shaking off his thoughts he leaned back into his paper work as his office door crept open slowlyand a shaky old voice emanated from the half open door.

"Doctor Wilson? Doctor James Wilson?"

"Go away House!"

The door opened fully as the face of the brilliant Doctor appeared from behind the door.

"Is that anyway to talk to the elderly?"

Quickly and faking the walk of an old man using a walking frame he hobbled over too the desk and brushed away the Medical Records his friend was reading before he slumped down on the desk.

"I… I was actually reading those House… What are you doing. Don't you have Clinic Duties?"

"Well that depends on what time it is"

"House it's 9:30"

"Then yes…" He said with a smug grin.

"Call me an idiot but this isn't the Clinic"

"You're an _IDIOT_. I just had some old woman moaning she couldn't see, so I told her too look out of the window and try and find the son"

"House, there are no exterior windows in the Clinic Rooms"

Dr. Eric Foreman's Office… Present Day.

"Wait-Wait-Wait… Wilson, what does this have to do with House's behaviour?" He enquired.

"I'm getting too that… Well anyway, I finally talked him into leaving me alone after about half an hour, I even faked a call on my pager. As he left I noticed that he had left his Vicodin on my desk, but I had too make a few stops before I gave it back too him…"

_Six Days Ago…_

With his team gathered in his office awaiting the arrival of the brilliant yet unreliably late department head, they ran over the latest cases come threw the small department as Dr Robert Chase assumed control of the cases as he handed out the files on a methodical order.

"You know the routine by now guys. Any questions?"

Slowly the shy and uncomfortable hand of the young Dr Chi Park raised as her soft voice barely audible too the small team called out.

"Umm… Where is Dr House?"

"House will join us when he wants too, as he always does"

"Couldn't have put it better myself Taub, now in the absence of… what the hell?"

The team looked around at the window as they saw the usually grumpy Dr. House leading an old woman down the corridor and into another room. Shocked Dr. Chase stood with a questioning look on his face as he walked towards the door.

"House?"

Slowly and with a large smile on his face the terrifyingly calm Dr. Gregory House turned and looked at the Australian doctor and replied with a soft tone in his voice.

"Yes Robert? Oops sorry, Doctor Chase"

A slight giggle came from House as he calmly walked into his office and sat at the end of the table with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for being late, I lost my… well never mind that. Before we start does anyone want a cup of coffee or tea? I am buying"

"House are you feeling okay?" Called out Taub.

"Ohh Christopher, No need to worry. I am feeling fine sir, how are you?"

A sigh came from his more experienced staff as they looked at him in shock and recognition, it seemed as if he was once again taking his usual path to self destruction.

_Dr. Eric Foreman's Office… Present Day._

"So What does this have all have to do with you? Last I heard, house was crying.."

"Well that's the funny part about all of this Foreman… do you want me to continue?"

Forman leaned forward and took a long drink from the coffee he had poured not long ago as he listened too the unusual tale being told before him, although the tale was potentially dangerous in anyone upsetting House, he knew they both had an unusual friendship always setting each other up for practical jokes and even stupid challenges. Once he remembered a challenge of who could have a chicken in the hospital with out it being seen. With a slight smile on his face Dr. James Wilson continued his humorous tale.

_Three Days Ago…_

Clinic hours once again, thought House as he sat in the waiting area with a strange smile on his face, it was enough for the elderly nurse at the Clinic reception too shiver slightly as he sat talking too a old patient as he took her medical history like a professional. It almost appeared as if he enjoyed the Clinic hours.

"Okay then Mrs Dobson follow me into the examination room and I will take a look at your foot"

"Thank you Doctor, I must admit you are nothing like the Doctor House I have heard of"

"May I ask what you mean by that Ma'am?"

Slowly he led the patient into the examination room and helped her sit on the bed as she continued.

"The Doctor House I heard of was an angry and bitter man whom quiet often yelled at his patients like a mad-man"

"Well things change around here Ma'am, now let me take off your left shoe…"

Carefully and delicately he removed her shoe, as pain ran threw the calm elderly woman she shrieked and yelled directly at doctor.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I SAID BECAREFUL YOU BLISTERING IDIOT!_"

Slowly House stepped back and apologised for the pain he caused her as she continued berating him out loud.

"_WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO TO MEDICAL SCHOOL? A DAMNED BUTCHERS?_"

Shock overcame him as he stepped out of the examination room. The sound of footsteps walking up behind him made him turn around too see a young student nurse walking towards him, quickly he wiped the tears that where flowing from his eyes as she stepped towards him.

"Doctor House? Are you okay Sir?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He barked, yet quickly his manor changed to her shock as he continued. "I'm sorry Miss… I. Forgive me, please have another Doctor take care of Mrs Dobson"

The look in his eyes shocked the young Nurse, everything she had heard and seen of the angry Doctor had disappeared as he walked past her and exited the Clinic, shuffling threw the large Teaching Hospital he finally made it too his office, quickly he closed the blinds and sat in his chair as his tears now flowed freely as he held his head in his hands and screamed out loud.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

_Dr. Eric Foreman's Office… Present Day._

Foreman laughed slightly as he listened too Wilson's story, finally he caught up with today's incident with House.

"…And that's when he ran out of the Hospital crying once again. Taub thinks he's finally gone over the edge, Park thinks he's just playing a game. Thirteen is enjoying the ride and Chase has taken over the case load"

"Alright Wilson, I'll bite. What happened? Why is House acting like this?"

Smiling Wilson reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of Medication, with a slight laugh he tossed the bottle too Foreman. As he caught the bottle he examined it quickly and began too laugh out loud.

"You switched his Vicodin with the female hormone Estrogen?"

"I thought it was funny"

"Wilson, that's hilarious. Have you told him yet?" He said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? He'd kill me if he found out"

"So what are you going to do now?"

Foreman tossed the bottle back too Wilson as he replied.

"I'll switch it back… in a day or two, Maybe"

The both laughed at the irony of House acting the way he has been for over a week. Yet the Estrogen had done one thing, other then make him cry at the drop of a hat, it actually had made him a better doctor, if that was even possible.

_Story By G._

_Based on concept by_

_Louise Milne._


End file.
